


trust me || tsukkiyama||

by imhere2vibe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhere2vibe/pseuds/imhere2vibe
Summary: I kinda got tired of the super toxic/abusive tsukkiyama fics so here's me taking matters into my own hands!!t/w: there will be some bullying, but no one is getting curb stomped or anything. I'll also note before the chapters containing anything. Gonna be mostly fluff and pretty short :')Yamaguchi is getting bullied and won't tell Tsukishima, Tsukishima knows something is up but doesn't know how to ask Yamaguchi if he's ok without acting too out of character.Weekly updates, maybe more if I'm feeling up to it!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 27





	1. Walking Home

-lol anyone know how to start chapters cuz I sure fuckin don't-

Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi had been walking home together since high school started, and they both cherished that time, even if Tsukishima pretended he didn't care about it. This Monday while they were walking home, the boys were chatting about the volleyball practice that had just ended. 

"That block was awesome! I don't know how you managed to stop one of Tanaka's spikes with one hand!" 

"Come on Yams, it wasn't that big of a deal," the blond responded with a small smirk on his face, "I mean, Tanaka isn't really known for his impeccable spikes, he's almost as much of a decoy as Carrot-top."

"Tsukki, that's rude! I was just complimenting you, it's not that hard to just say thank you, " Yamaguchi joked, lightly punching Tsukishima's arm with a small giggle.

"Oh you know I'm kidding," He responded, gently pushing Yamaguchi back. Although his intentions weren't to hurt the timid boy, Yamaguchi tripped on a deep crack in the sidewalk and fell on his butt with a yelp.

"Yamaguchi are you ok? I didn't mean to make you fall!" Tsukishima exclaimed, offering his hand to the teen who had landed in the grass next to the concrete.

"Yeah, I'm alright! Sorry for making you worry," he responded, taking the taller boy's hand and pulling himself up. His soft hand fit perfectly in Tsukishima's rougher and larger hand. Once he had gotten to his feet, Yamaguchi didn't take his palm away from Tsukishima's, but Tsukishima didn't pull his hand away from Yamaguchi's either, so they just ended up awkwardly staring at each other while holding hands. 

"Um- it's no problem," Tsukishima stuttered out quickly, pulling his hand away from Yamaguchi's and blushing, "And you don't need to apologize to me, I was the one who pushed you, you know. "

Yamaguchi took a second to respond, still over thinking the prolonged skin contact, but eventually awkwardly laughing it off and muttering a quick "Yeah," to Tsukishima, ending the conversation. For the rest of the walk to their respective houses, Yamaguchi looked at his feet and continued to dissect what has just happened, and Tsukishima did as well, but he pretended he was just listening to his music. 

-hello it is I, author. I pinky promise that this is gonna pick up in the chapters to come, I just have a hard time starting these hoes >:'( comments will make me v happy and I'll respond to them cuz I don't have a life lol-


	2. Sunrises and Coffee

-This chapter gonna be in yams p.o.v sooooo yeah let's jump right into it 😼-

t.w//bullying and homophobia

Waking up five minutes before my alarm goes off is normally such an awful start to my day, but for some reason I was in a really good mood. Maybe it was my excitement to walk to school with Tsukki, maybe it was just the beautiful sunrise I could see our of my window. I know that Tsukki isn't a morning person (honestly he isn't an any time of day person), so I was going to surprise him with a coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. I quickly got ready, putting on a scarf and thick jacket for the chilly fall day, then I got brewing. Once the coffee was done, I got my bag and set out to meet up with Tsukki.

"Hey Yamaguchi," I hear from behind me, quickly turning around with a big grin on my face.

"Tsukki! Look, I made us coffee, and I brought you a bagel! " I exclaimed, watching a small smile form on his usually stoic face. Tsukki just took the coffee and bagel with a small appreciative nod, but he didn't start to drink it, "I know you don't like your coffee very hot, so I put some ice cubes in it! You can drink it now." Tsukki's smile grew wider, and he looked a little embarrassed as he took a sip of his drink. ( I can and will put my stupid headcannons in this >:))

We walked to school with a comfortable silence hanging over us, enjoying our dark roast and admiring the hues of browns, ambers, and dandelions of the trees, the crunching of fallen leaves under our feet the only sound we could hear. Tuesday was already going great. 

Morning practice went well, or as well as it normally does. There's always going to be bickering between Kageyama and Hinata, and scolding of said first years from the third years. Although the whole team was extra rambunctious today, I managed to survive practice. Afterwards, I changed into my school uniform, said my goodbyes to Tsukki and the team, and set off to my first (and least favorite) class. No one in volleyball club was in this class, some of the most rotten luck I've ever had. I walked through the doorway to see most of the class loudly chatting about the quiz today, but two of the boys laughing and talking at their desks that were a little to the left of mine caught my eye.

As I approached my desk, I saw crude scribbles in black expo marker all over it. I set my bag down and sat in my seat assuming that the person sitting at this desk before me forgot to clean it off. As I was getting ready to wipe the note off my desk, I began to read it.

Tadashi Yamaguchi, you are an annoying, ugly, freakish FAG. 

I couldn't understand what was going on. I stared wide eyed at that short sentence written in that chipped desk until the two boys I noticed earlier sauntered over to me. The taller one with black hair clasped his hand on my shoulder while the other leaned on my desk.

"Hey Yamaguchi," the taller teen said, "How do you like our note? We felt like we needed to tell you how we felt about you before you tried to get with us." I didn't believe this was happening to me again. I couldn't get myself to avert my gaze from the black marks on my desk, but the feeling of a hand grasping my chin took me out of my trance.

"Well? Are you going to respond to him? Or are you just a stuttering coward? Nevermind," the shorter boy with glasses who had been leaning on my desk said while pulling my face up to look at his, " I know you're a stuttering coward! " I could feel my face getting red and my eyes beginning to tear up as the two bullies began to chuckle. Before they could continue with their speech, the teacher walked into the classroom and they sat down. I wiped the sentence off my desk with my sleeve, slightly discoloring one of my only good shirts. 

I managed to keep myself from bawling like I was back in elementary for the duration of the test, but when class ended, I quickly ran to the bathroom and began to sob. I could feel all of the memories of elementary school rush back to me as I tried to calm myself down, squeezing one arm close to my stomach, fingernails digging into my side, and using my other hand to muffle my cries. I didn't even remember I was supposed to meet with Tsukki after class, too busy feeling my warm tears roll down my cheeks and the cold bathroom stall door on my back. Until I heard my phone ding. Looking over, I saw Tsukki's profile picture flash on my lockscreen. Shit. 

-I promise that this fic is gonna be more than angst, but the bullying is not a one time thing :'(-  



	3. Meetup

-ily anyone reading this! If no one has told you this today, you are beautiful, unique, smart, and enough! Strive to be your best self no matter what others say about you <3 I stan the three people who saw the last chapter ❇

I told Yamaguchi to meet me at the end of the hall after his class today, but he's not here. He always gets nervous after tests, so I wanted to be there in case he was really struggling. Even if I'm not good with words, I still want to be there for him. His class isn't far away, where is he? I've waited for two minutes now. Three. Four. Where is he? I decided to text him and make sure he was alright.

To: Yams  
Hey are we still meeting up

It didn't take long before I got a response. 

From: Yams  
sorry tsukki! i totally forgot!! i had to go to the bathroom real quick will you wait for me for a second??

To: Yams  
That's fine. Don't take too long or we'll be late to science.

Maybe that was too harsh, but Yamaguchi really needs to budget his time better. He knows today is review before the test tomorrow, and we both know he's not very good at physics. I thought about texting Yamaguchi again, but before I pulled out my phone I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Tsukki! Hi! I'm sorry for almost making us late!" Yamaguchi exclaimed as we began walking to our next period. I don't know why he apologizes to me so much. He is nothing but kind and helpful, but of course I can't tell him that. It would be weird if I was all friendly and flattering all of the sudden.

"It's really okay Yams. I just think you need to work on being so forgetful. One of these days you'll forget to write an essay instead of just meeting up with me." I replied nonchalantly. Ask I looked over to meet his eyes, I noticed they were a little red, "Are you okay? Your eyes look puffy," God dammit why couldn't I be less blunt.

"Oh I'm alright! I actually went to the bathroom to get an eyelash out of my eye, so it might still be a little bit irritated," Yamaguchi answered quickly. I shrugged and we continued to class. 

All throughout second period Yamaguchi was inattentive. He was brushing his hands through his hair, fidgeting with the corner of his notebook, and clicking his pen. I tried to ignore it and let him do what he needed to do, but the pen just sounded like a hammer hitting my head every time it clicked. It finally got to me as I reached out and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. He flinched away from my hand and looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Didn't mean to startle you," that counted as an apology, right? "You have got to stop clicking your pen, it's really loud." 

Yamaguchi still looked mortified as he set his pen down and nodded in understanding. I wanted to hug him a little bit. That sounds dumb, but he has been on edge since I saw him in the hallway. It's totally normal to want to hug your friend when he's nervous. I also kind of wanted to run my hands through his hair. Maybe just once. It looks really soft. Nope nope nope that's where things aren't friendly anymore. But maybe it would make him feel better? He looks stressed out. Maybe I'll just ask him if he's ok later. 

I tried my best to focus on the rest of the review so I could re-teach it to Yamaguchi later, but I kept finding myself wondering why he freaked out so bad when I touched him earlier. Did he think it was creepy for me to do? Was he just zoning out? Was he grossed out by me? I felt like the last option was probably the least likely. After all, he did basically hold my hand yesterday. Then again, maybe he felt like he couldn't take his hand away first? I just couldn't get that boy out of my head. Who could get the freckles that dotted his face and his adorable grin out of their head? Wait that's creepy. I shouldn't think about my best friend like that. (*gay confusion intensifies*)

The school bell pulled me out of my spiral and back to real life. As I looked over at Yamaguchi, I noticed his furrowed brows and slight frown as he put his review packet back into his backpack. I considered asking him what was wrong, but he was probably just worried about the test tomorrow. I could help him study later, so for now I left him to contemplate. We got our lunches and went to sit outside together. 

"Do you need me to clarify anything from class today?" I asked Yamaguchi as we began to eat.

" Umm... For now I don't think so! " he responded happily. That was the brunette I knew, "When I get home I'm going to work on the review, and I'll text you if I get stuck! If that doesn't bother you..."

"Why would it bother me Yams? I just asked if you needed me to clarify anything. Even if you don't need anything now, I am always willing to help you later. " Shit! Maybe that was too forward! Should I say something sarcastic to even things out? Just as I was about to say something rude, I looked over to see Yamaguchi's lips form a small smile while his eyes softened. He looked a lot better than he did in class.  
  
"Thank you," Yamaguchi said quietly. His eyes left mine as he began to eat his lunch. Although he smiled for a second, as I looked over at him Yamaguchi's eyebrows had furrowed again and he seemed to be in deep thought.

-Boom baby, 1000 words!! Might as well call me George Orwell the way I'm writing these bitches. I've had a sorta bad day, so I wrote a chapter fluffier than a herd of sheep to ~cope~ well sianara and have a great you lovely person-


	4. Overthinking Things

-you are all lovely and unique and you add so much to this world. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read what I write! It means a whole bunch to me <333-

Tw// flashbacks to bullying

Even after seeing Tsukki, I couldn't seem to calm myself down. What did I do to deserve what had just happened to me? Where those guys going to approach me again? I thought about telling Tsukki about the boys and what they wrote, but I didn't want to bother him. He does enough for me as is. He helps me study, keeps me company if my mom has to work late shifts, and he encourages me to do my best in volleyball. Tsukki also saved me from my bullies in elementary school, so this time I should just figure it out myself. He has enough to deal with on his own.

In science class I managed to annoy and confuse Tsukki at the same time. Not only did I distract him with my pen clicking habit, I jumped out of my skin when he touched my shoulder! When I felt his hand on me, all I was able to feel was the cold, clammy hand of the tall kid in period one. 

"Didn't mean to startle you," I heard him say indifferently, "You have got to stop clicking your pen, it's really loud." I set my pen down and nodded quietly, still unable to dismiss the thought of the sentence on my desk in my mind.

Tadashi Yamaguchi, you are an annoying, ugly, freakish FAG.

Tadashi Yamaguchi, you are an annoying, ugly, freakish FAG.

Tadashi Yamaguchi, you are an obnoxious, ugly, annoying, stupid, freakish FAG.

I looked up from the paper on my desk just for a second to see Tsukki scowling at his paper, maybe deep in thought, maybe mad, it's hard to tell with him. Either way, it was obvious that his downtrodden expression was my fault. I really am annoying, aren't I? I decided at that moment that I would never tell Tsukki about the boys that had harassed me that morning. I was bothersome enough as is, so there was no need for me to add on to that. He's just so sweet and cool, and Tsukki is really thoughtful, even if he pretends not to care. He even makes sure to bring an extra jacket for me on super cold days because I forget mine! Well, sometimes I just "forget" my jacket. His just smells so nice... God! I'm such a weight on his shoulders. He has to treat me like a child because I can barely keep track of myself or my belongings.

Noticing that class was getting out in one minute, I put my review in my bag so I was ready to go get lunch with Tsukki. As we sat down to eat, he looked over at me and asked, "Do you need me to clarify anything from class today?"

I figured he needed time to unwind and eat more than I needed a good grade, so I responded, " Umm... For now I don't think so! When I get home I'm going to work on the review, and I'll text you if I get stuck! If that doesn't bother you..." Wow that was really needy. I shouldn't assume he has free time to tutor me every night. I should just focus in class! As I started to prepare a bulleted list of all the reasons I didn't deserve his help, Tsukki blurted out, "Why would it bother me Yams? I just asked if you needed me to clarify anything. Even if you don't need anything now, I am always willing to help you later."

Even as the words escaped his lips, he looked like he wanted to take them back. I tried my best to smile, but I couldn't meet his gaze. I quietly answered him with a "thank you" and began to pick at my lunch. We parted ways after lunch, and I began my walk to my history class, which I shared with Hinita. On the way there, I noticed the taller bully with black hair, maybe his name was Itsuki, leaning against a locker. There was no way for me to avoid him if I wanted to get to my class on time, so I deemed this moment my first test in getting through this aspect of my life sans help from Tsukki. Gathering my thoughts, I walked forward with as much courage as I could muster, only to feel my foot hit a shoe and send me falling on to the floor.

"Oops." I heard Itsuki sarcastically say before gingerly walking away from me.

-Ily and goodnight/morning/evening to you fabulous reader-


End file.
